Take Me Somewhere
by gatehead81
Summary: Set during 'Window Of Opportunity'. Sam, believing Jack in his claim that he and Teal'c are repeating time realises that those two are not the only ones free from repercussions. Join our duo as mischief shifts itself into something else. Nothing explicit. J/S humour/romance. Rated T with one hefty curse word and some mild sexual content. Unedited one-shot.


**AN: A fluffy bunny attack...lord knows I should be doing my psychology mock exam that's due in the morning, but this stole across my conscious mind and just won't go away, so here it is...**

**Summary: Set during 'Window Of Opportunity'. Sam, believing Jack in his claim that he and Teal'c are repeating time realises that those two are not the only ones free from repercussions. Join our duo as mischief shifts itself into something else. Nothing explicit. J/S humour/romance. Rated T with one hefty curse word and some mild sexual content. Unedited one-shot.**

* * *

**TAKE ME SOMEWHERE**

* * *

It had been more than several hours and Sam was now completely convinced that the Colonel was telling the truth. Going over the data one last time she bit her lip. This was incredible, the whole thing was amazing, it truly was. The possibilities, the opportunities, the repercussions. It was mind-blowing, actually, actually mind-blowing! She looked around her lab with new eyes. The mere idea of looping in time was exciting, but to actually be caught up in a time loop was almost beyond belief.

A noise from the corridor distracted her and she blinked as something flashed quickly passed her...talk of beyond belief! She shook her head wondering if she had actually just witnessed the Colonel whizzing past her door on a wheely chair. Before she had time to get to grips with the notion he was back and listing at a strange angle.

"What'cha doin' Carter?" he sang childishly as he hung on tightly to the back of the chair so as to avoid falling off.

"Um..." Sam tried hard to ignore the fact that her CO was effectively playing in the corridor with what she was almost certain was Janet's special 'hands off' chair. He must have stolen it from her office. Doctor Frasier was particularly protective over her bright green, designed just for her, chair and never, _never_ let anyone use it. Not even George Hammond dared cross that line, but Colonel O'Neill on the other hand. "Sir, is that Janet's chair?" Sam could not help but ask.

Jack looked slightly caught off guard. "Maybe." he answered with an air of mystery.

"And do you really think that is a good idea?" Carter asked, instantly worried about his safety.

He smirked. "Does it matter?"

Sam, momentarily confused by his bluntness, cocked her head and watched as he mimicked her movement. She shrugged "I suppose not...not if what you say is true and in three hours time you are going to be back to eating oatmeal."

"Fruit loops. It's always fruit loops. A red one, a green one and three yellow ones to be exact. And some stupid ass skinny milk, why I did that I'll never know!"

Sam scrutinised her CO, her mouth screwing up in unvoiced thought.

"Fifty-three times now." Jack answered, pre-empting her question.

"And is it..."

"Yes it's always the same...at the start anyhow. We always end up in the infirmary where Janet always looks in my eye and sticks me with a needle." Jack complained bitterly about that last part. "Not that it's necessary...she always figures that out in the end too."

He rubbed his butt for emphasis and Sam grinned widely, ducking her head, trying to hide it. "Sir..." she started.

"Yeah, yeah, she's got to follow procedure I know that, but seriously...just once would be nice!"

"So don't go next time." Sam blurted out, a whole new world of thought opening up to her.

"Hmm?" Jack asked, this was a new twist on his visit to her.

"Don't go!" Sam got up and made her way over to where Jack was twirling the chair back up to it's fullest height. "If you are stuck in a time loop then this is not really our reality, so..." she left the notion hanging.

"So-o..." Jack prompted, wanting to hear it from her.

"So_ you_ can do whatever you want, whenever you want, however you want!" She gripped the back of the chair, her fingers resting close to his chest.

Jack watched her hands for a moment. "I know. Teal'c and I played golf through the wormhole." he uttered, completely distracted. He was sorely tempted to bend forward and kiss her knuckles.

"And do you know what else?" Sam continued, ignoring his bizarre statement. Purposefully she guided his chair into motion, automatically glancing around to see if they were alone. They were not, three medics were grouped together further up the corridor. She drew her lips tight before continuing with her train of thought. "You're not the only one who can do as they please."

"Teal'c?" Jack queried as he craned his neck to see where they were going.

Sam smirked "No." she said.

"No?" Jack's eyebrows bounced. "Ah...Carter?" he asked as they passed the infirmary door and the curious stares from the clipboard brigade.

"Hey!" called out Janet as she spotted them and her ever precious chair.

"Oh oh, enemy inbound!" Sam hissed quietly with a mischievous grin, she had hoped her friend would spot them. "This is for your own good, Sir." she told the Colonel as her eyes locked with his.

Jack, felt his heart flutter. "Why, wha-" the rest of the question was jolted out of his vocal range as Sam shoved him into independent motion.

Carter watched as the chair, complete with startled Colonel spun away from her. "Come on, come on!" she muttered as Jack's new target destination drew ever closer to him. "Yes!" she crowed as he came to an abrupt stop just inside the open elevator doors.

"Sam Carter!" Janet barked in the form of an order.

Sam glanced round at her closest friend, who was clearly building herself up into a catastrophic rage and made a decision. She bolted for the elevator, no way she want to be on the receiving end of that one!

"Close the door quick Sir, she's real mad!" she yelled almost excitedly as she neared in on his position.

"Gah!" yelled Jack, baulking at the very notion. Hurriedly he reached out to comply with his 2IC's squawked advice.

The doors slid shut just as Carter made it inside. She was laughing so hard that Jack could not help but begin to laugh with her. As his giddiness settled again he reached out and pressed every button from nineteen down to twenty eight. "What are you doing?" Sam asked staring at the glowing panel.

"Diversion tactic." he told her. "This way Frasier will never know what floor we got out on!"

"Ah, very clever, Sir." The doors opened at level twenty and slid shut again. "So what level are we getting out on?" Sam asked, still feeling good humoured about her new found freedom. They could do anything they wanted.

Jack simply shrugged and shifted position so he was sitting sideways. He did not want the back of the chair to be between him and Sam. "Dunno...let's just see what happens."

They both turned expectedly towards the now re-opening doors. "Hel-ll-ooo!" Jack sang to a confused looking SF.

"Hi." Sam offered him also, pretending that riding up and down in an elevator with her CO in a wheely chair was the most normal thing in the world.

Needless to say the SF did not get on, especially as Jack made an official request. "Spin me Major, this ride just isn't going fast enough!"

Sam complied and they were still spinning at the next stop where SG-3 were gathered in their combat gear. "Have fun on 398!" Jack called as they moved on.

Soon they were fast approaching level twenty eight and Jack looked at his watch. "Excellent." he grinned. "Watch this, it's going to be hilarious, I've done this twice already."

Sam's eyebrows bounced in anticipation, then she almost fell over with shock.

"NO ROOM, NO ROOM!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs as level twenty eight appeared before them. "GET OUT OF MY ELEVATOR, THERE'S NO ROOM, YOU HEAR ME?" he continued at the rate of full rant.

Siler jumped the height of the roof and the open container of used MALP oil he was carrying shot out of his hands and all over General Hammond who briefly looked like he was about to push the panic button and blow up the whole mountain.

"Oh my god!" Sam declared as Jack furiously pressed the close button to protect both their hides. "Ja-ack! I can't believe you did that!"

"Why not?" He shrugged and rolled back a bit. "It doesn't matter, right? Not, our, real reality...right?" he quoted her own words back at her.

Sam grinned and then shrugged, he was right about that part anyhow, but still, deliberately making another officer so shocked that he spilled oil on the base commander was incredibly mean...hilarious, but mean. She frowned as Jack reached up and pressed button one, seemingly intent on taking them back up again. "Um, Sir...are we going to ride up and down in the elevator all day?" she asked.

"Why not, it's fun."

"Ye-eah." Sam agreed slowly. "But I want to do other things too."

"Like what?" Jack asked, marvelling in the endless possibilities.

"Gee, I dunno." Carter mused, her heart beating faster at the thought that was beginning to crowd out everything else in her mind. "Take me somewhere, Colonel." She placed her hand back on highest part of the chair.

"Where do you want to go?" Jack asked, thinking about O'Malley's.

"No." Sam said and shoved the chair back against the wall to gain his full attention. Deliberately she jammed it into the corner. "_Take me_...somewhere!" she ordered clearly, leaving no room for misinterpretation. She came to stop on her knees, her eyes level with his, boring into him.

"Where." Jack repeated in a strangled whisper. He had not been expecting Sam to be so bold or so direct...at least not so suddenly and instantly he was throbbing against his zipper.

"Anywhere." Sam answered, with an air of sudden desperation. "Just make it soon...now even." She was feeling highly impatient and highly turned on.

Jack O'Neill swallowed hard. He nodded slowly and brought both his hands up to her face. Her eyes drifted shut as he gently gripped her head and waited.

It was when she opened her eyes again to look at him that he kissed her. It was a full and proper kiss, connecting all of him to her and she reacted in kind, giving back and biting his lip. "Oh god, Sam!" he breathed as a wave washed over him.

"Jack." she breathed, overcome with emotion, her head swimming.

He pulled her to him again and could not get enough of her. Her smell, her taste, her heat. His tongue lashed out, seeking more, wanting all of her, needing her. He was getting lost, she was going to own him...she already did.

Sam pulled back before she exploded into tiny pieces of instant orgasm. They were still in the elevator and could be caught at any time. Jack was looking at her, almost pouting. She forced her eyes closed. "Take me somewhere." she repeated for the third time, for the life of her she could not get her brain to think beyond. 'Fuck me, Jack.'

Jack looked over and pressed eighteen.

Sam tracked his movement. "Quarters?" she asked.

"Oh yeah...unless you can think of somewhere better?" His hand snaked round to the small of her back.

Vigorously she shook her head. His quarter's would be just fine, in fact that would be one of her most frequent fantasies come true. "I've always wanted you to take me to your quarters." she informed him opening one of his shirt buttons as her body slid in between his knees.

"Yeah? Well I've always wanted to take you to my quarters." he forced out as his chest began to heave at her actions.

"Good." she whispered then looked up as he grasped her hands in his. He shook his head, Sam read the situation, he wanted to be in control. She shot him a half grin, fine, she could deal with that. She waited for him to make the next move.

Jack dropped his forehead against hers and simply savoured the forbidden contact. He sighed deeply. "We gotta take this slow Sam...this is all we get." he told her sadly. It pained him that something outside of their natural existence was all they could have.

"At least you'll remember it." she replied, using exactly the same tone and sentiment he had expressed.

"Oh, don't." Jack pleaded, the unfairness of that fact pulling on his heart strings.

"It's fine." she told him, her eyes closed. "Just..." a broken sigh escaped her.

"Just what?" Jack asked, wondering if maybe she could not go through with it now that the truth of their situation was out in the open.

"Just...don't ever tell me okay?"

Jack blinked, he had not been expecting her to never want to know.

"Don't ever tell me that we did this." She fought back a single tear. "I don't think I could live with the knowledge that we shared this and I don't get to remember it."

Jack's heart stuttered in his chest. "You know Sam, we don't have to do this. If it's too hard for you, I understand."

There was a moments silence as Sam contemplated her CO's words. "Yeah we do. I want to, I mean..." she looked to him. "I want you to have this memory...I want you to hold onto it and..." she swallowed again. "...keep it for us. Use it to...to..."

"To remind you that we will make it in the end. That the waiting will be worth it." Jack finished, knowing where she was going.

Sam nodded, grateful that he understood her enough to complete her sentiment. Defeating the goa'uld was a long way away and there would be no Jack and Sam until after that day. There would be no them until it was all done or one of them was retired. Their combined future was still just a dot on sn ever shifting horizon...but not today. Not for the next two hours and forty three minutes. Sam looked at her watch, this time was theirs. She wavered inside, it was so short!

Jack sensed the desperateness in her and rising from the chair helped her to her feet. "I love you Samantha Carter." he told her as she leaned in close to him. "Don't say it back." he continued quickly as she opened her mouth. "That, is the one thing I could not live with."

Sam nodded but told him with her eyes anyway. Jack smiled and gently pressed his lips to hers. "Come on." he whispered "Let's make the next few hours count for something we always should have had in the first place...right from day one Sam, right from day one."

The elevator doors slicked closed as the couple practically ran down the corridor and only the number nineteen was lit, sending the chair, that had been the catalyst for all that was about to happen back into the safety of the doctor's possession.

END

* * *

**AN: So there ya go. No M rated follow up to this one, you guys can use your own imaginations for that one...**

**As ever, spare a few seconds would ya?**


End file.
